


The Alpha and his Omega Shifter

by OzodienDeElo



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Fluff and Smut, M/M, My First Smut, Original Character Death(s), Rutting, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 04:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OzodienDeElo/pseuds/OzodienDeElo
Summary: Sam Merlotte has grown tired of the antics of one Sookie Stackhouse. He offs her and her vampire boytoys, but he doesn't realize someone has witnessed the entire thing.





	The Alpha and his Omega Shifter

**Author's Note:**

> Read past the first five sentences. You might like where this goes.

"Eric get away from SSSSSOOKIEHHHHH she is MINE!" yelled Bill Compton.

"SCREW YEW BIYELL COMPTUN I DON'T BELONG TO NO VAMPIRE!" Drawled Sookie Stackhouse, half-fairy.

"That sweet ass of yours belonged to me last night." quipped the sex on a stick Vampire Sherriff, Eric Northman.

"ERIC, I WON'T HAVE NONE OF THAT NASTEH TALK IN MY GRAN'S HOUSE YA HYER?" shrieked the half-fairy.

Then a steak bullet shoots through Bill Compton, causing him to explode into a bloody pool of muscle fibers.

Eric sees it happening in slow motion and pushes Sookie out of the way as the bullet pierces him too.

Before Sookie is able to start screaming another bullet blows a hole through the side of her head. 

Out of the shadows walks Sam Merlotte with a revolver in hand. "That'll teach you fucks to steal from me! Nobody double-crosses Sam Merlotte!"

He stands over Sookie's body, looking at the woman he once thought he loved. His eyes were filled with disgust and rage.

Sam is grabbed by the shoulder and spun around too easily. Before he can react he feels a hand in the low of his back yanking him forward. He didnt even get to lay eyes on his attacker before rough hungry lips are pushing against his. A tongue attempting to part his lips and sneak its way into his mouth and a growing hardness pressed against his lower stomach.

He finally pushes his attacker away only to notice its the sexy hotter than the sun werewolf Alcide Herveaux. The same werewolf that has mounted him almost every night for the last two weeks.

"s'bout time somebody shut the bitch up" Alcide said walking predatorily towards Sam.

"Sookie fucked damn near every cold thing without a heartbeat in this town. S'too bad she never got to know the feelin' of havin' a firm hot one down'ere." Sam said as he rubbed his palm deep into his hardening cock.

"Com'ere cub" and Alcide attacked once more. Grabbing Sam by the waist of his paints and ripping open his pants. The button flew off as his zipper came undone all at once.

Sam hooked his arms around Alcide's neck and pulled him down into a deeper kiss. Their tongues pushing desperately into each other searching for the high they've been experiencing the last two weeks.

They parted for just a moment as they ripped off their shirts, boots and pants. They were both commando, as they'd noticed it helps when they get into these ruts.

Alcide's eyes began to glow a golden amber as he turned into a wolf. Seeing Alcide's golden amber eyes got Sam's blood pumping and he shifted into a Tamaskan. 

Alcide mounts Sam and begins to thrust in earnest, a low deep growl building in his throat. Sam is panting as he is being mounted by this massive wolf. He can feel Alcide's girth growing more and more inside of him.

Sam lets out a howl and Alcide's eyes glow that golden amber once more as they both shift back to humans. Alcide is deep in Sam thrusting his full weight into him. He reaches a hand around and grabs Sam's rockhard cock full of precum. Sam lets out a loud moan and turns half way reaching up to Alcide, pulling him in as they share a deep tongue kiss both growling low in their throats.

Alcide pulls out and throws Sam down on his back and continues kissing Sam as he rubs his massive cock against Sam's modest girth. Both of their cocks are slick with precum and they're moaning into each other's mouths through the tongue kisses. Alcide moves his way down to Sam's neck and nips at his neck, this drives Sam wild and he starts bucking up against Alcide. They are thrusting their cocks together deeper and rougher than before. 

Alcide works his way to Sam's nipples and licks long and tongue flat. He swirls around Sam's nipple twice before diving in and sucking it working his tongue in circles as he sucks his nipple and nipping at it before he moves onto the next one.

His hands are moving up Sam's legs to his thighs firmly squeezing, claiming him. He starts to lazily jerk Sam's cock as Sam's hand is running through Alcide's hair. He locks his hands in Alcide's hair, earning him a deep growl from the werewolf. 

He moves his hands up Alcide's well defined hard biceps sucking in air as he turns himself on thinking that this god among men is devouring him. Sam's hands reach Alcide's back and he drags his nails down Alcide's massive back muscles.

This earns him another growl and Alcide shoves himself back inside Sam fucking him harder and faster than before. Before Sam can even wimper for a kiss Alcide crashes their lips together. Sam tries to jerk his own cock, but Alcide grabs both his hands and slams them into the ground over his head while his other hand is pinching and flicking Sam's nipple.

Sam feels Alcide start to slow his pace and that's when Alcide finds it: Sam's prostate. Sam lets out a loud moan that could be heard across Bon Temps, and Alcide continues ramming straight into Sam's prostate. 

Once more, twice, and on the third Sam moans out, "Fuuuuck, 'm cumming!" And he lets out a massive load all over his chest. The second wave shoots past his head and lands on Alcide's hands that are holding his down. 

During the third wave Alcide gets knotted into Sam and it sends him over the edge causing him to thrust his full length into Sam and shooting his were-seed deep in Sam. Sam is still cumming; as each wave of the orgasm hits Sam his prostate clenches once more dragging another load out of Alcide's massive cock.

Sam is spent and Alcide is done. He leans down and kisses Sam tenderly. "S'no wonder you've got those massive nuts. You blew a load big enough for both of us." He said with a smile and kiss. "You're not the first man to tell me that." Sam said as he smirked at Alcide, running a hand through his hair.

Alcide's strength gave way and he landed on Sam. Sam felt the sun's heat coming off this wolf. "C'mere, Cub" Alcide said as he pulled Sam into his embrace.

There they drifted off drenched in their own sweat and Sam's cum, laying in a pool of Eric's bloody remains.


End file.
